


In the Morning When Our Hearts Are Still

by lily_zen



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: Winner playing Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning When Our Hearts Are Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabisMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/gifts).



In the Morning When Our Hearts Are Still

Fandom: Winner RPF

Pairing: Gen

Rating: PG

Warnings: accidental injury, shenanigans, grade-school swear words

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: For the prompt “for your writing consideration: winner playing pokemon go? is that too out there?” No, it’s not. I had fun. If you guys want to send me prompts, check out [my tumblr.](http://biaspile-lz.tumblr.com/)

Disclaimer: Winner is real people. As such, I don’t own them. These are merely caricatures based on their on-stage personas. This work is not intended for profit.

\---

The world was quiet and calm in the early morning, which Taehyun always appreciated. He liked the quiet. It gave him space to think, to recharge. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being in a group. They got along well, and it was nice to have friends. Life as a trainee had been so isolating, he’d almost begun to crave companionship. Living in a house with four other boys could be challenging though. Someone was always up in your space, touching your stuff, or making a racket. It wore on the nerves after a time. The mornings were a break from all of that, a few precious moments of stillness.

“Ya! There’s one in the house! There’s one in the house!”

A bang followed by the steady thumping of feet had Taehyun amending his thoughts. Mornings _were_ a time for peace, but since the release of Pokemon Go, mornings were game time. His brows curved down as he frowned.

A boom shook his door. He heard Jinwoo cry out, “Ya! You little shit!”

Seunghoon ripped open his door, looking frantic and exhilarated. “Sorry, hyung, but there’s no room for mercy if I’m gonna be the best tamer in the world.” He skidded to a stop in his pajamas, phone aimed at Taehyun.

Jinwoo came barreling in on his heels, faded pink hair going every which way. “You little—!” He jumped at Seunghoon, pawing at his phone and trying to aim awkwardly with his other hand. “It’s mine! I saw it first!”

Their limbs wound up tangled together as  Hoon wound a long arm around Jinwoo’s waist, attempting to throw him off.

Taehyun knew before it even happened how this was going to end. During all the flailing, Seunghoon’s phone popped out of his hand. Two sets of eyes turned to watch in horror as it arced in the air. A second later, Taehyun was clutching his face where the corner of the case had connected with his cheekbone.

“Ya!” he shouted, “Ya! You’re supposed to throw a pokeball, not _your phone_! Even I know that!”

“Oh my god,” Jinwoo gasped. “Taehyunnie, are you _okay_?” He looked shocked.

Seunghoon, however, didn’t even hesitate. He grabbed for Jinwoo’s phone from his suddenly limp hands, and tossed the ball on the screen. “Ha! Got it!”

That startled Jinwoo out of his daze. “Idiot,” he muttered, grabbing for his phone, “it’s still my phone. _I_ got it.” He nudged Seunghoon with his elbow as he turned on his heel. “I’ll get you some ice, Taehyunnie.”

Seunghoon looked crestfallen as he went to go pick up his phone. At a murderous glance from Taehyun, he wisely turned in his tracks and left instead.

God, he _really_ used to love mornings. Now they were the worst time of the day.

FIN


End file.
